


Obedience

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Obedience

Title: Obedience  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #59: Train  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Innuendo. ;)

  
~

Obedience

~

“Spread your legs.”

Harry hesitated.

“You know,” Draco murmured, “if you don’t want this...”

“I want it,” Harry whispered.

“Then you’ll do as I say without question.” The lash in Draco’s voice was more effective than any whip.

Harry’s head dropped in submission.

“There are rewards for obedience,” Draco purred, his hand cupping Harry’s sensitive flesh.

“Oh God,” Harry moaned.

“Just a bit more,” Draco said, hands working efficiently. “You’ll like this, I promise.”

Harry nodded, and when Draco stepped back he gasped at his reflection. “Brilliant!”

Draco circled him. “See? Even you can be trained to wear clothes properly.”

~


End file.
